Don't Worry
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: Throttle's been hurt by Carbine and Vinnie knows its Charley that needs make it better. Giving up love is okay if his leader feels better, but it isn't Charley he's letting go of. Rated M now for yaoi situations
1. Vinnie

First Biker Mice from Mars fic I've done. I've liked this series since I was a kid, and when I saw it again on Fox Kids the creative fluids in my brain started flowing. I'll admit at first I really didn't like the new artwork, especially for Charley, but it kind of grew on me.

Heh, it was actually kind of funny. I was baby sitting for my little sister when it came on the T.V. and I literally shrieked in surprise. Next thing I knew I was going home with her after the episode and digging out all my old tapes so we could have a marathon. Worth every cardboard box I had to tear open 'till I found them.

Anyway, I wanted to write something, and this kind of came from it. It's short, and may see more chapters if people like it. If not, it works well enough as a one-shot.

WARNING! This story contains implications of guy/guy feelings. It's small, but it is there. If you don't like it then don't read.

Also, I don't own BMFM. If I did I think there would have been a bit more swearing. I mean come on, they are bikers after all.

Don't Worry

Vinnie knew the relationship was over the second he'd heard the screaming. He'd heard Throttle upset before, and knew the guy was much too collected to loose control like that unless he was really upset. Sound annoyed? Yes. Hit someone? Yes. But to actually scream, that was a whole new ballpark.

And it wasn't hard to hear the other voice screaming back on the communicator. Carbine had always had a set of lungs, and no reservation about using them. Vinnie didn't stick around outside the door to hear whatever was being said, it wasn't any of his business, and he knew what he'd hear afterwards. So he beat feet and made sure he wasn't near Throttle when he stormed out of the scoreboard and to his beloved motorcycle.

Vinnie wasn't worried. He knew Throttle could handle himself, even as Modo brought up the fact that he might do something stupid. Throttle was strong, and not just physically. He'd get past this.

Vinnie wasn't worried.

Throttle's attitude lasted for over a week. He barely spoke to his bros, trashed Limburger's goons with more ferocity than was normal, and had started avoiding Charley like the plaque. Vinnie never asked what the fight was about, since he had a hunch he already knew, especially when the name had been screamed out by Carbine. Poor Charley-girl was a good friend to all three of them, but just a friend, and not everyone understood that. He'd didn't think Carbine would have approach that territory but he'd been wrong about women before.

Vinnie knew Throttle would get over it. Knew that Throttle would eventually calm down and talk when he was ready. He figured he'd go to Modo or Charley to talk things out and it'd all be okay again.

Vinnie hadn't figured he'd find his leader sitting on top of the scoreboard at six in the morning, just staring off in the sky. The stars were still out, but the inky darkness was starting fade to blue. Throttles sunglasses were off, and it only took Vinnie a moment to decide he had elsewhere to be.

"What are you doing up so early?" Throttle said just as he was turning to leave.

"Ah, nothing much Bro," he replied. "Charley-girl asked me to come over."

"Things going that well between you two?" He sounded both surprised and bitter.

Any other time Vinnie would have made a comment about his 'sweetheart', but whatever some people may have thought of him, he wasn't insensitive. Now wasn't the time and he wasn't about to rub in his leader's face a relationship that wasn't even there.

It also wasn't the time to reveal why there was no relationship, at least on Charley's part. She hadn't known about Carbine at first, and Vinnie had seen the looks she'd often shot Throttle when the tan mouse wasn't looking. It was okay to flirt with her, because they both knew it wasn't truly anything serious.

"She needed some help in the shop," Vinnie answered and walked over to sit next to him and plopped down. "She's worried about you."

"She shouldn't be," Throttle muttered. "I'm fine."

"Throttle, that's a damn lie and you know it," Vinnie snapped. "Look, you want to be pissed, that's cool. You gotta work through this, and I'm not going to tell you not to, but don't go around and say you're okay when you're not."

"She accused me of caring more for Charley than her," Throttle confessed. "She says she understands there's a job to do on Earth, but that Mars needs me too, and anyone could handle this place. She said I have other reasons for staying."

"Ah, come on Bro," Vinnie sad with a smile and friendly punch in the arm. "We both know you love her. Just cause she don't-"

"Vincent, just shut up okay," Throttle sighed. "I'm not interested in the pep talk. We both know you don't know how this feels."

"Well, no lady has ever burned me, yeah," he admitted, even though he knew damn well was his friend meant. "What girl would start a fight with my charms? I'm too irresistible to risk loosing."

"I meant you don't know what it's like to be in love."

The remark had been harsh, and Throttle did not look bad for saying it. Vinnie sighed and stood up.

"Throttle, you're a tough guy, and I don't think this is going to drag you down forever. I'm not going to spout a whole bunch of better to have loved and lost crap to make you feel better. I trust in you enough to know you'll move on."

And with that he left, not really angry… but kind of hurt. He'd never been in love? Ha. But right now wasn't the time to be angry with his friend. Throttle had the right to be upset, and Vinnie could take the onslaught. The tan Martian would make it and it wouldn't matter what had been said.

Vinnie couldn't be the one to cheer him up. Jokes and snarky comments weren't going to help. He needed something more than what Vinnie could offer.

"Oh Modo," he said sweetly as he approached the larger mouse's hammock. "Wake up darling."

Modo twitched lightly before Vinnie put his hands underneath him and flipped the thing, causing the gray mouse to tumble to the ground.

"Hey," he grumbled. "What's the big idea?"

"We got work to do big guy," he said. "Charley-girl too."

"Throttle?" Modo asked.

He nodded.

Vinnie knew what he was doing when he took Modo with him to the Last Chance Garage. He knew what it was going to take to make Throttle be okay. He needed someone who could listen and not hurt him further. Charley didn't even protest when the two mice suggested to her and left them to handle things at the shop. They weren't on the level of her skill, but they could handle the workload between the two of them.

"Think he'll talk to her?" Modo asked.

"Sure, who could resist that sweet thing?" Vinnie laughed out.

Things went well, at least that's what Vinnie heard at the end of the day. He doubted Charley-girl would go into all the details of how she had fought to get him to talk to her.

Of course, he knew they'd just talk. Charley had self-respect and had no intention of jumping at the tan mouse right after a break-up. It wasn't right in her mind, and she knew the risk to her heart if the two mice were to suddenly to get back together. Still, she could be the presence that Throttle needed, and Vinnie knew it.

And when he and Modo got home, Throttle did seem to be doing better.

Vinnie knew he hadn't needed to worry.

Hw wasn't surprised when she starting talking to Throttle more privately over the next few weeks. It didn't even bother him that much. Hell, he'd been flirting with her for years. If she'd wanted him, she would have said so a long time ago. He wasn't hurt. Acting the way he did was second nature to him, and both he and Charley knew that while he thought she was special, a large part of it was play.

Those two would be good together, and Vinnie was okay with it.

He found Throttle again on the scoreboard, just like he had been positioned a full month ago now.

"Hey, my man," he said as he approached him. "What's up?"

"Just watching the sun rise," Throttle answered. "Going to help Charley again?"

"Nah," he answered. "That's your area now."

"I'm sorry man," he said softly. "I never should have said that stuff."

"S'no problem," Vinnie said.

"I can't do this with her though," Throttle said. "We don't feel that way for each other, and even if we did, it'd just be proving Carbine right."

Vinnie thought that Throttle was either completely ignorant about Charley's feelings, or he was just trying to deny it.

"Carbine made you choose between her and a whole planet then blamed you when she didn't get what she wanted," Vinnie argued. "And we both know she would have been ticked if you had done it to her. She's being a hypocrite, and you don't need to blame yourself."

"You want me with Charley?" Throttle asked.

Vinnie didn't answer. It didn't matter what he wanted, but what Throttle needed. And Throttle needed someone who cared for him, who loved him and could treat him well. Throttle was he kind of guy that needed someone to take care of too. He liked to feel needed, but needed someone who was tough enough to take care of themselves when it was necessary.

"I want you to feel better Bro," he answered. "Give her a chance."

Vinnie was grateful when Throttle didn't argue. He wasn't one for emotional talks, never knew what to say. It was better for him to be the egotistical but well meaning goofball. He could fit that role in Throttle's life just fine. He was comfortable with that.

He could act like he didn't care.

Throttle didn't know, and that was best. That way Vinnie didn't have to worry. He wouldn't have to wonder how his bro would react, how he would treat Vinnie afterwards. He respected Throttle, and honestly wanted him to be happy. Carbine had ended it, and Charley could pick up the pieces. Throttle'd fight it, but he wasn't the type of guy who could stay alone for long.

And if anyone saw Vinnie acting odd, they'd think it was over Charley. If he ever faltered then no one would think anything of it, and he'd be able to blow off any questions with a quick smile and joke. No one would guess who it was he really wanted. No one would ever consider that the self-proclaimed lady's man would care that way about his bro.

It'd be okay.

Vinnie wasn't worried.

--

Okay, short but not so sweet. This originally started as Vinnie giving up on Charley to give her to Throttle, but somehow morphed into this. I think it gives it an original flair, even though it did make me feel bad for Vinnie.

If anyone liked it, let me know please. If not, well review anyway if you could. The only thing I don't want to hear is "Two guys? Gross!" If that was the only reason you don't like it, then tough, because you were warned. And it's not like anything happened.

Also, my beta seems to have been misplaced. She hasn't answered any of my e-mails in weeks, or I'm thinking either she's no longer interested or too busy with the real world to write me back. I hope it's the later, because I really thought she did a good job. As it is, I'm sort of betaless right now. I tried to go through my own work as best I could to make sure it was error free, but I'll admit I know what I meant to write, so sometimes I skim over it without even meaning too.

So if this had any errors that were just so obvious yet I somehow still missed it, let me know and I'll fix it.


	2. Modo

Well, I hadn't really planned to continue this, but after some reviews that cheered me on, I decided that I simply MUST write more. Since the first chapter was in Vinnie's point of view, I decided to do this chapter through a different perspective.

That's right time for some brotherly advice from Modo, BABY!

I don't own BMFM. If I did more people would have been asking about why the Limburger Tower always fell down every other day, and how did he get it built so quickly again and again and again and again and again and… well you get my point.

Now, on to business.

Don't Worry

Modo was sensitive to other people's feelings, it was second nature to him. It came from what kind of home he had grown up in. His mother had always been a loving figure in his life, and his sister along with Primer and Rimfire had needed him to be sensitive and strong in the same way, even before the war.

He knew what kind of signs popped up when someone was hurting, and it seemed natural to want to help. It would be damn insensitive of him not to respond when he saw it. Especially when it was one of his bros.

Throttle and Vinnie. The three of them had been together for so long, it was impossible not to think of them as family. Oh true, their clans were all different, but clan and family weren't always the same thing. He cared about his bros and often found himself wanting to be the friendly ear when one of them was down, just as he knew they wanted to listen the same for him when he was a mess.

So it was perfectly infuriating when he couldn't get either of them to talk.

Throttle's problem was obvious. He was missing his girl, and that was perfectly understandable. The relationship had been too sour for too long, and everyone who was paying attention figured it was over long before either of them had been willing to admit it. Modo had been hoping it would end peacefully, morph into a friendship. The distance, the differing responsibilities, it was something that had torn the romance apart, but he had hoped that Carbine would have been decent enough to try and salvage some good will for them both.

He knew he was leaning heavily in Throttle's corner, and that Carbine couldn't take all the blame. What woman could be expected to be told over and over again, 'Sorry babe, no can do. I've got other things to worry about'? She had an entire planet to try and take care of, and Throttle had been the only relief she had from the responsibilities. After all, it's not like she could just quit. She had been hurt by all this too, though Modo still felt bad for his bro more. Her feelings had not justified her ending it so cruelly, so vicious as if Throttle had been intending to hurt her the whole time.

His feelings stemmed from the fact that he was closer to Throttle, he was sure. But that didn't change anything. Throttle was still in pain, trying so hard to make everything normal again. Modo saw the call record on the communicators, saw how many times he'd tried to get in contact with Carbine, only to have the calls go unanswered.

Carbine had been the only woman Throttle had ever cared for. She was the first, and Throttle seemed to think that meant she was the one.

Modo knew he couldn't tell his friend to move on. He knew these kinds of things took time to heal. Throttle was going to have to accept the relationship was over, and then he could work on getting past it.

Throttle didn't want to talk, didn't want to admit that in his mind he had failed. Maybe it came from being the leader, but he always had to be the one to fix a problem when it arose, or keep it from coming up at all. When he couldn't do anything it really got to him. He went from sullen to viscous and then back again so suddenly that it was hard to keep up.

Modo felt sort of bad that there wasn't much he could do. He was worried about his leader, but the one time he'd tried to get Throttle to talk he'd been coldly brushed off and Throttle had left to go on a ride that he didn't come back from until two whole days later.

Modo decided not to push it. Throttle knew his bros were there for him. He'd talk when he was ready, and Modo just had to be sure not to be forceful. Nothing would be accomplished if he forced his bro to face the problem before he was ready for it, and he didn't want to have Throttle run off and get hurt in the mean time.

It's not like he didn't have faith in Throttle, but a person didn't think as clearly when emotional. Anything could happen, and right now he just needed space. If Modo could give him that space, but still be able to keep an eye on him, well he was more than happy to wait.

Vinnie was another story, in more ways than one. He was insisting on putting his nose into it. Modo could agree that Throttle needed to talk to Charley ma'am to clear the air. After all, she hadn't done anything wrong, and he didn't want her to be hurt by the sudden distance Throttle had insisted on putting between them two. She didn't deserve that, and whatever Carbine thought about their relationship, there was nothing between the two.

Not according to Vinnie though. Why the white mouse was insisting the two get together was beyond him. It seemed like just the solution Vinnie would come up with though. If a guy has a problem, throw a girl at him. That'll solve everything.

The thing that was getting to Modo the most was Vinnie's attitude to the whole thing, or lack of it really. As much as he had played with Charley, as much as he pursued her, it didn't seem like him to suddenly give up on her. He didn't even flirt with her anymore, and that was the strangest case of all. Vinnie flirted all the time, that was how he interacted with members of the opposite sex, whether he or they were spoken for or not. Hell, he had even hit on Primer when she had been a kid.

Modo would have cleaned his clock, but Vinnie's promise to marry her when she grew up and they all survived the war when she had been shaking and scared at the tender age of seven had calmed her down enough to laugh. It had been a hard day, the way the bombs had seemed to shake the land, as if Mars had been under a constant earthquake that had lasted for hours without end.

To say the least, it's just how Vinnie was. It never had to be anything serious, and rarely was, but it had always been there. Vincent had given up on Charley, and strangest of all, seemed hurt by it!

Modo didn't understand it. Vinnie had to love her. That was the only explanation for any of it. But why force a girl to go after Throttle when he didn't care about her that way and Vinnie loved her? Maybe she cared about Throttle, and Modo had never noticed and Vincent was just backing off out of respect.

There certainly was no hiding the fact that Vinnie was upset. The more normal Throttle became the more Vinnie would mope. It was nothing big, and he doubted anyone else caught it, but Modo had an empathy to these things. He saw the low droop to his bro's ears whenever Charley or Throttle were near, saw how he was strangely different than usual.

It was small though. Vinnie still boasted as much as ever, still had as many bad puns in his arsenal as weapons on his bike, still sang like a broken record. It was just… different. It didn't have the same feeling in it anymore.

Vinnie was forcing himself. The situation was hurting him, yet for some reason he was still insisting upon it. And he was insisting was still the right thing to do.

Modo was the type that liked to listen to other people's problem. There were more ways to help than making something exploded, though that was fun too. If he knew a problem, he could offer advice. He always waited for someone to come to him, because forcing a subject almost never worked.

Almost.

He found Vinnie on the couch, watching T.V. It was a football game, and the white mouse was throwing his support behind the Bears, loudly and enthusiastically. Modo didn't know how much more bouncing the poor sofa could take, and Vinnie looking much like a child was shouting in joy as his team made a touchdown.

"YAHOO!" he yelled and suddenly Modo found a bowl of popcorn landing on his head.

"Oops," he said as he turned around and saw him. "Sorry, big guy."

"We need to talk," Modo replied, taking the bowl off his head.

Vinnie wilted.

"I can run you a bath if you like."

"Now Vincent."

Modo had always been scared of his mother when said those words to him. Something about her tone and the way her fists would rest on her hips. It didn't matter that she was a naturally small mouse and he'd been taller than her ever since he was fourteen. He always did as he was told.

Vinnie had the same reaction and loyally followed Modo to a table and he slid the younger mouse a rootbeer.

"What's this for?" Vinnie asked, obviously confused.

"We need to talk about Charley."

At those words Vinnie tried to stand up, only to have his tail stomped on by Modo.

"Ouch! Hey, what's the big idea?!" he snapped.

"You're not getting out of this conversation," Modo said, still sitting calmly at the table, Vinnie's tail trapped beneath his boot. "So are you going to sit and talk like a mature mouse, or do I have to play pin the mousy the entire time?"

"Man, you have serious control issues," Vinnie muttered, but did sit back down.

"Why'd you let her go?" Modo asked.

Vinnie somehow managed to laugh and snort at the same time.

"Modo, come on," he said with a shrug. "Charley-girl and I haven't been going anywhere for a long time. Throttle needs some prime time lovin' right now. Why not give it to him? Besides, you know she wouldn't be going along with it if she weren't interested."

"I'm just not sure why you're going along with it," Modo said. "I can tell the thought of them together is getting to you, so why you pushing so hard?"

"Doesn't Throttle's happiness matter?" Vinnie asked, not looking at Modo. "I was… just in the way. He's better off with a woman."

There was something in his voice that made Modo incredibly worried. What the hell happened to his bros all of a sudden?

"I'm just saying, maybe you shouldn't give up," Modo tried again. "Cheering up Throttle is important yeah, but I don't think he needs a girl so fast. Everyone knows rebound relationships never work. You hook him and Charley-ma'am up, things could end pretty badly. What if things end up like they do with Carbine?"

"HEY! That was all her fault!" Vinnie shouted as he bolted up suddenly. "Throttle has responsibilities here, and all she wants to try and guilt trip him to go back to her! You know she never would have done it for him!"

"Vincent, calm down man," Modo said as he waved his hands. "Look, this is obviously bothering you. I just want to help. Now, both of us can see that Throttle isn't interested in Charley like this. I just want to see why you're pushing him so hard."

"I already told you, Throttle's happiness is what matters, certainly more than mine. Just let it be."

"I don't get it, don't you love Charley?"

Vincent hung his head and sighed.

"No, I don't."

"Vinnie," Modo started, sure he was going to have to go into an 'It's best to be honest about your problems so you can fix them' speech, but he was cut off.

"I'm in love with Throttle."

Modo felt like he'd just been punched in the stomach.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't say anything," Vinnie said and sat down with a flump.

"But I thought…"

"That was kind of the point, wasn't it big fella?" Vinnie asked and actually smirked. "He doesn't know, and I don't want him too, okay? In fact, aside from you, no one knows."

"Why'd you tell me?" Modo asked.

"I dunno," Vinnie said. "Maybe I just wanted someone to talk to after all."

"I don't think Throttle would mind," Modo said. "I mean…"  
"The only reason you tell someone about that is if you're hoping for some kind or answer, you know besides the whole 'Get the hell away from me'. Throttle would never even look at me again."

Modo felt his temper flair for a second.

"You know perfectly damn well he'd never do anything like that," he snapped. "He's our bro, our leader. He'd understand."

Vinnie scowled and stayed silent.

"Look," Modo said. "You remember the way things were back on Mars. You remember how hopeless everything was, how we thought things could end at anytime?"

"Of course I do," Vinnie snorted.

"Well just because things are a little more clam here on Earth doesn't mean it's any less dangerous. If he was gone tomorrow, would you rather have been able to say that at least he knew you completely, or that you were able to save face?" He paused and sighed. "I'm not going to tell him. It's not my place, but you should."

Modo looked down at Vinnie as he stood, not really sure if he'd done more harm than good. He sighed softly and patted him on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better," Modo said softly, "I don't think an less of you."  
He received a small nod and decided it was time to let it drop. Vincent had the right to decide what he was going to do with his life. It wasn't really his place to push too far.

And really, Vinnie did have a point. Modo didn't believe himself that Throttle would ever respond to those feelings. Accept it maybe, but that was about it. He couldn't really blame Vinnie for not wanting to set himself up for a fall.

--

I absolutely adore Modo. If there were any one of the Biker Mice that I could have, it'd be him. He's just so sweeeeeet!

Well, another kind of sad chapter, but that's just the way this story goes. I'm trying to make it that way without going to overboard and making the mice out to be emos.

Oh and I threw in the part about Carbine because in a lot of break up fics she's almost always depicted as some colossal bitch. Honestly I don't like her character that much, mostly because most of the time in the show she is, but I know she gets hurt by the bad relationship too. I didn't think I could write a whole chapter in her perspective, mostly because it just wouldn't fit in the story, so I used Modo to express it. I think out of all three of the mice, he'd understand her understand her side the best, maybe even more than Throttle.

Please review if you would be so kind. I'll love you forever.


	3. Charley

Second chapter posted and already four reviews in less than a day?! You love me! You really love me! Okay, maybe it's because you all love Vinnie, but I'm more than willing to squeeze close to him to get in the spotlight too.

Well, this chapter is in Charley's point of view, so enjoy everyone!

And by the way, just incase no one noticed the last two chapters; I don't own the Biker Mice. If I did, I would have had had them live somewhere besides the scoreboard of Quigley Field. I mean, it was kind of cool, but does no one notice that they're there? At least give a half-assed explanation maybe why no one cares.

Anyway, let start, shall we?

Don't Worry

If there was anything that Charley had been forced to get use to, and she still hadn't really, was how much the guys underestimated her sometimes. Usually it concerned fighting against whatever latest scheme and bad guy Limburger threw at them. She didn't like it, mostly because they thought they had the right to worry about her, then go around and act as recklessly as they wanted.

This time though, it didn't concern the fate of the planet or anything dangerous like that. There was no horrible disease ready to kill all life or a radioactive metal gopher set out to steal all the marshmallows.

Okay, granted that one hadn't happened yet, but she knew now that she'd thought about it, it was likely to.

No, all joking aside, she was worried about the guys, and angry that she wasn't being allowed into the loop about what was going on. All the information she'd been getting was in jumbles, and have of it was guess work on her part.

Suffice to say, things had been awkward ever since Carbine had broken up with Throttle. She hadn't even known it had happened until days later when Vinnie had come to explain things to her, and tell her that he was going to do his best to get Throttle to talk to her again.

She hadn't even known the tan mouse had been avoiding her. Sure, he hadn't shown up for a couple of days, but she'd just assume he was busy. Sometimes saving the world didn't leave a lot of time for socializing.

She remembered Vinnie and Modo coming to her, telling her just to go see the mouse, because he was too stubborn for his own good. She had to admit she agreed, and had been off to the scoreboard as fast as she could go.

He'd tried to dodge her… for about five seconds before he saw the worried look in her eyes and suddenly was hugging her, sobbing about how sorry he was. For a long time they didn't even talk, she just held him and let him let it all out.

She could understand how he had been holding it all in, why it had made him so frustrated. It's not like he could have done this with Modo or Vinnie. Well, maybe he could have, but she didn't imagine it would have been comfortable for any of them. In this capacity, she could be what was best for Throttle. He could let go of the façade of the strong, unmovable leader for a few minutes and let someone know he was hurt.

But when they'd talked, she found herself wishing that he'd just insisted on holding her the entire time.

She'd been hurt when he told her why he'd been avoiding her. She thought Carbine had been her friend, had liked her, and all this time she'd been jealous? She thought she'd earned the woman's trust better than that.

Charley had told him that they both knew there was nothing between them, and he hadn't done anything wrong. She said she could talk to Carbine, tell her this was all some kind of misunderstanding, and Throttle had seemed hopeful.

Carbine hadn't wanted to hear it. Any call, any kind of communication had been ignored, and as the weeks went on, the mouse had begun to give up hope. Harley didn't tell the other two what they were doing. Throttle hadn't wanted them to know; maybe he'd been to paranoid of their reactions. Vinnie had been advent about how it was Carbine's loss, and Modo had been pretty silent on the whole thing.

She wasn't sure why, but she knew she was out of the loop on something. There was something she wasn't being told, and she had a strong hunch, maybe it was women's intuition, that it was Vinnie that was hiding something.

She had no idea what it was, but somehow she thought they were all in on it. She felt kind of bad for having thought like that when this kind of stuff was going on, but she knew these guys. She hadn't considered it too out of the line when she'd gone to Throttle and flat out asked if something was wrong with Vinnie.

"He wants us together," Throttle had said. "He thinks I should forget Carbine and move on."

Charley had been shocked, and spent nearly ten minute tripping over her own tongue while she tried to explain she wasn't interested while trying not to step all over his feelings at the same time.

"I don't want that relationship with you either Charley, don't worry about it," he said. "It's just that once Vinnie gets an idea in his head, he never lets it go. Although I'm surprised, since he likes you so much."

"He doesn't like me."

Throttle hadn't totally believed her, but she'd insisted it was true. Back in the days when she'd first known them, she had considered returning his affections, only to have found out that he was just being overly friendly. She'd been glad she hadn't been too deep in when they'd talked about it. She'd been able to shrug and laugh it off with only the smallest bit of regret.

She'd been confused about it at first, but when she'd heard about their days on Mars, and more specifically Harley, she'd understood. He still had feelings for someone else, had only been playing around. Maybe he'd simply been reminded of the woman he'd loved. Apparently they'd had similar personalities. Heck even their names were close.

At least, that's what she'd thought at first. It's not that she was trying to be egotistical, but she didn't truly understand why he'd felt the need to flirt so much, shoot her down, yet keep up the hopeful attitude.

She'd felt almost stupid when she'd learned the truth.

She hadn't meant to overhear anything, she really hadn't. Throttle had been over at her garage, more to hang around then anything else, and she'd needed to clean the house up, so she'd let him watch T.V. while she went out to get her things back from Quigley Field. She'd left her broom and mops there, hoping the three would get the hint and clean a little.

To their credit, they did... periodically.

It had never been any big deal to let herself in without knocking. Their music was on so loud most of the time they never heard her even if she did knock. True to their style, they were both by the T.V. with a football game on, top volume, yet still Vinnie was somehow louder. Deciding it'd be faster to grab her things and go, she'd moved over to the storage room to collect her affects.

And then she heard them talk about Throttle.

Now, she knew snooping was wrong. She knew she would have been pissed if they'd been listening in to one of her conversations. But she was tired of being left out of everything. Tired of not knowing what was going on with her own friends. So she'd listened, knocking her own conscious down as it told her that this was none of her business.

Somehow she'd managed to slip out without being seen. She rode back home in kind of a daze, not even sure what to think about what she'd just heard.

Maybe it was because hindsight was twenty-twenty and all that, but she felt foolish that she hadn't noticed before. She should have, the signs had been there.

She had seen Vinnie staring at her whenever she looked Throttle's way for whatever reason, whether she was wondering wondering about how close mice's biology was to humans or if they were even possible to eat anything besides hotdogs. He'd stare, and sometimes she even found him looking at Throttle himself.

Maybe she'd figured it had to do with all the one-liners he sent her way. Maybe she'd thought he considered he had prior claim on her, even if he'd only been goofing off.

Well, at least she'd been half right.

"Hey," Throttle said when she came back inside. "Where's the stuff?"  
"Oh," she said, trying to think of an excuse, "I decided just to leave it all there. I'll get some new brooms for myself. It's kind of silly to be running back and forth all the time."

She couldn't tell because of those blasted sunglasses of his, but she was pretty sure she was getting an 'I don't believe you' look.

"Throttle," she started, "look, we need to talk."

This received a raised eyebrow and she sighed. After hearing Vinnie demand of Modo not to tell, she couldn't very well say anything herself. And maybe Vinnie was right. Maybe saying something to him would only make the whole situation worse, but she cared about her friends, all of them. If Throttle and Vinnie were both hurting, maybe this would help clear the air a little bit.

Maybe things could go back to normal for all of them.

"What's up?"

Charley sighed and wondered if any of this was really any of her business, but if Vinnie thought anything was between her and Throttle he was insane. She was not going to be the reason that another of Throttle's relationship was ruined because of jealousy and misunderstandings.

"Throttle," she said after a few moments of wondering just how to phrase herself. "Is there anything between us? Romantically, I mean."

"I didn't think there was," he said slowly. "Why?"

"I just wanted to be sure," she explained. "Look, I think you need to head back home. I… don't think it's best if we hang out like this anymore. Vinnie is getting the wrong idea."

"I thought Vinnie wanted to get this idea," he joked but she shook her head.

"Throttle, I mean it. You need to go home and talk to him."

"Charley?" he asked. "Is something going on? Look if you two were together this whole time than I swear, I'm sorry. I never meant to-"

"Throttle," she cut him off, "trust me, he doesn't... definately doesn't feel that way about me. Just… go and talk to him, okay?"

"All right," he agreed. "I guess I'll see you later."

Charley let out a sigh of relief when she heard the door shut. She wasn't sure what was going to happen in the next few days, and she found herself really kind of scared. This was one of those hope for the best but prepare for the worst kind of situations.

Still, it was kind ironic that Carbine had missed her mark on this one. Charley could only imagine the kind of fuss it would cause if this ever got back to Mars.

--

Well, that was kind of a filler I know, but I wanted someway to have Throttle find out, and since it was Charley's turn… Hey, it worked. And yes, he is going to find out.

Obviously the next chapter is going to be in Throttle's P.O.V. so I hope everyone likes it. And it should be up soon, since this story has been going so fast it's practically been writing itself.

Honk if you love Vinnie! Or review… you know, whatever.


	4. Throttle

Okay, this is it, Throttle's chapter. I think my eagerness to write this is what got the others out so fast. That, and all the great reviews! I love you guys!

By the way, I do not own Biker Mice from Mars. If I did they first three seasons would have been released on DVD by now. Come on! Tapes are dying out! I need replacements!

Oh, and sorry this took a few days to post. I had an essay due to one of my college classes and I needed to focus on that. But now it's turned in and I can give my attention back to these glorious mices.

Don't Worry

Throttle knew he'd never been the best at relationships. He had a bad habit of placing people second sometimes. There always seemed to be a huge crisis to take of, some bad guy to trash, a kidnapped citizen to rescue.

The problem with saving the world is, after the first few times, people come to expect it of you.

Though Throttle knew, out of everyone, the one who expected it most was himself. He had responsibilities but none that he hadn't taken readily, happily, because he knew it was the right thing to do. He'd joined the fight against Plutark when he'd been young, barely a teenager, and his wit and talent had kept him alive long enough to become recognized as a leader.

Needless to say that it hadn't left much time for dating.

He grew up in a war zone, fighting in one, but he had still been at that age when one starts to want some companionship. He was confused about his own developing body while bombs were going off not ten feet away, and no idea what to do about it.

Then he'd met Carbine. Strong, full of courage and pride, and most of all, beautiful. She was everything he found admirable and more. He didn't think it was wrong to say he fell in love with her pretty fast.

Maybe it was because of the war. Maybe it was because he knew that at any moment he could loose her, he'd pursued her with fierce determination. He didn't give up until she said yes to him, and all the times she'd told him to get lost were worth it.

They both knew that things could radically change in an instant. For her it was the reason she'd kept him at bay for so long. She'd confessed to him that she was afraid of the pain that would come from loosing him, and when he found out how gentle and tender she really was, it only made him love her more.

They were both soldiers. They understood that there were things that came before romance. Hell, Carbine had known it even better than him. It was never a problem when he had to leave so go save the day, because she had to the exact same thing.

Things had changed. Their relationship was no longer what it had been. Ever since she'd accused him of working for Limburger, there had been a rift between them. It'd been small at first, and he had thought it was behind them, but there was something that just wasn't the same anymore. Maybe it was because they were older. Maybe it was because they were so far away. Maybe it was because he wanted to save the whole universe, not just Mars.

Yeah, things were bad on Mars, but they were bad on Earth too, and he knew his bros wouldn't come back to Mars before the job was finished. He had to stay with them. He thought Carbine would be willing to wait. She always had been before.

Maybe she was right when she'd told him she'd been put on the back burner long enough.

It wasn't that he didn't love her. Gods, did he love her. But now there wasn't a war going on, not technically. She told him he should have been free to come back to her. He told her it was that simple, and then she'd brought Charley into it.

He knew how it must have looked, but he'd been angry anyway. Why couldn't she just trust him? Hadn't he proven himself enough times to her?

The shouting match had been all that it took to end it. He'd been furious and happy that it was finally over. But as he rode around in the dead Chicago night, he realized he didn't want to be without her. She'd been all he'd ever known.

But it was too late. She didn't want him back, and no matter how many times he tried, she wouldn't even answer his calls.

His friends tired to help, all in their own way. He knew he was taking things out on them. After a few explosions Vinnie and Modo gave him space, for the most part, and he avoided Charley like the plague until he realized what a jerk he was being. Just because Carbine said the relationship was over because of the Terrain, didn't make it so.

After a while it started to hurt a little less and a little less. There was still that ache, but he was use to the pain. It's not like their relationship had been bubblegum and roses the whole time.

He'd escaped to Charley's after a while. She had done everything in her power to help him get back together with Carbine. He wondered if she'd felt guilty. She shouldn't have.

She was a great woman, and a great friend. Everything she did, it was to help.

Which is why he took it at face value when she told him to talk to Vinnie.

Vinnie, now he'd been a problem lately. His friend had never had a relationship that was longer than a couple weeks, and he thought the best thing for Throttle to do was move on. It's not that he didn't appreciate the effort, but it wasn't what he wanted. Going to Charley as a friend was one thing, but the mouse had no intention of falling in love with her, especially since she didn't feel that way about him.

It was late in the afternoon when he finally got back. Throttle liked to think things over when he was riding, and it often led him to take the scenic route. The scoreboard was quite, which was strange, and he wondered if anyone was home.

"Guys," he called out. "Bros, you here?"

"Hey," he heard coming from the coach and he strode over to see Vinnie lying there.

"What's up?" he asked, wondering why the mouse was being so quiet.

"Nothing much," Vinnie said. "Bears lost."

"By how much?"

"Six points. Just one touchdown."

"That bites," he commented. "Where's Modo?"

"Out somewhere. Not sure."

"Right," Throttle said and coughed. "Uh, Charley sent me over here. She said we should talk."

"Charley girl?" Vinnie asked and sat up. He twisted a little at the waist to look at him better. "When?"

"Just when she got back from here. She came over to pick her stuff up."

"What, today?"

"Yes Vincent, today."

Vinnie shook his head.

"Throttle, Charley-girl hasn't been here. Modo and I were here all day."

"Oh," Throttle said, wondering just what was going on.

"Maybe she wanted you out of there for a little while," Vinnie suggested with an inappropriate grin. "Think she's setting up a little surprise for you?"

"Vinnie, there's nothing going on between us," Throttle said for what seemed the thousandth time. Yes, he was alone and no woman wanted him. Like he needed to keeping reminding someone else of that.

"What? Still nothing?" Vinnie asked. "Are you that bad at this kinda stuff?"

Vinnie suddenly looked ashamed of himself and looked away.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine," Throttle muttered as he walked around the couch and sunk down on to it. "It's true anyway."

"Aw man, don't say that."

"Why not?" he asked, but there was no heat in his voice. He was more tired than angry, and in no mood to say something that he would regret later. He was getting too good at that lately. "It's my fault that things didn't work with Carbine. Seriously, what do I have to offer her, or anyone else for that matter? I was always putting something before her. No wonder she got sick of it."

"Hey, I already told you she wouldn't have done it for you."

"I know, but the truth is that I've been doing this for a long time. I couldn't make anyone happy."

"Ah, you're too hard on yourself," Vincent said. "You're a good guy, a lot better than most. I mean come on Throttle, you're a hero."

"Hero maybe, but I'm far from a good boyfriend."

Vinnie snorted.

"You really believe that, don't you?" he asked then grinned. "Throttle, I'm going to tell you this once, and only once, you are the best mama jama anyone could ask for, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Throttle chuckled lightly.

"Thanks. Glad to see someone thinks so," he said as he smiled. "Heck, maybe I should just date you."

He'd meant it as a joke, but the way Vinnie just stared at him made Throttle realize how stupid what he'd just said was. Open mouth, insert foot.

"I was just kidding," he said. "We both know I didn't mean that."

Vinnie stood and shook his head.

"No, of course you didn't. Why would you?"

"Vincent?" he asked and stood as well. "Hey, you okay?"

"Honesty, I'm not sure," he said. "Hell, maybe Modo's right. Or maybe I knew all along it was stupid to fall in love with you."

Throttle felt as if he'd swallowed a golf-ball. Now would have been a great time to say something to break up the tension, yet nothing seemed to be making the trip from his brain to his mouth.

Vinnie looked miserable and quickly turned away.

"Look man, I don't expect anything," he said, his back to his leader. "Just forget this."

"Wait!" Throttle snapped and snatched his arm. "Don't go."

It impossible to judge the white mouse's expression, and Throttle suddenly dropped his hand as if he'd overstepped some kind of invisible line. He had a feeling he just had. Vinnie's face was completely blank and Throttle again found himself at a loss for words. What could he say? What was there to say in a situation like this?

"I'm…I'm flattered," he tried and immediately felt like an ass. He didn't think he could have sounded more conceited if he'd wanted to.

"Look Bro," Vinnie said. "You don't have to explain it to me. You're not interested. I never expected you to be. Why do you think I haven't said anything in all this time?"

"All this…?" he trailed off in surprise. "How long have you felt this way?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes," he answered without a moment's hesitation. And surprisingly enough to him, it did.

Vinnie looked for a moment like he wasn't going to answer, then sighed and gave a small shrug.

"A long time. I've always…" he looked away and blushed lightly, "thought you were you were cool since we were kids. But then you met Carbine, and I started to understand it was never going to happen. I started to chase girls, trying to be normal. I thought it had worked with Harley, but it never really went away."

Throttle felt shocked. He'd felt the way for so long and had never said a single thing? Throttle was sure he would have gone insane by now if he'd been holding in a confession like that in for so long. How had Vinnie, the 'romantic' of the group, been able to do it?

He'd always seen his bro as the kind of guy who was never afraid of anything. He was always the first to dive in, the first to disregard personal safety for fun. He'd certainly never showed reservation when it concerned matters like relationships.

Which is maybe why it moved him so much that Vinnie looked so awkward right now. He seemed vulnerable, scared even. And Throttle noticed, hurt.

"I'm okay with this," Vinnie tried again to brush it off. "It's not a big deal. Let's just go back to the way things were before this."

And with that Vinnie just started to go. Throttle wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he was tired of everyone he cared about walking away from him, but he wasn't about to let the white mouse leave. Carbine had blamed him for protecting a planet that wasn't Mars, Charley hadn't even been interested, and while he hadn't either, being told so thoroughly how there was no chance had kind of hurt. And now Vinnie was so sure of rejection that he wasn't even giving Throttle a chance to talk to him. Madness must have grabbed him, because suddenly he shot forward, snatched Vinnie and slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Hey, what-"

Hey, what was about as far as Throttle let him get out. Hey, what wasn't what he wanted hear. Hey, what was all that escaped Vinnie's lips before he shoved his own against the smaller mouse's.

Even when Vinnie didn't respond, it still felt great to Throttle. It felt as if a firecracker had just exploded inside of him from the sudden jolt of pleasure he felt. It didn't feel at all like Carbine's. Her kisses had always been harsh, even unwilling sometimes. It was rare for her to actually be soft towards him anymore. But even as Vinnie stood still in shock, Throttle knew it wouldn't be for long.

"Come on," he said after he drew back slightly, one hand moving to unbuckle Vinnie's bandoleers. He didn't pay his bro's shocked face any mind. "This isn't going to be nearly as much fun if you don't kiss back."

--

Ooh, I'm so sorry for leaving this as a cliffhanger, I really am, but I need your guy's input.

I really have no idea how far to take this. I wasn't even sure if I was going to get them together at first, but then decided hey, why torture them both? Mice need love too. And now I don't know if I should write any explicate details. Do you guys want yaoi, or should I keep the rating T and just show some good ol' fashioned snuggling?

Please review and let me know. I just can't decide on my own.


	5. Vinnie Again

Okay, after a few reviews and some due consideration, I decided to go for some yaoi, sorta. Just trust me, you'll like it.

I sort of went full circle and put the P.O.V. back to Vinnie. Hope it all flows well. This is only my second slash fic and my last one was a bit of PWP to see if I could do it. So I really hope this turned out good.

I do not own Biker Mice from Mars the show, but I do own some tapes, some action figures that I've had since I was a kid (and have kept even after my stupid little sister broke one of Vinnie's antenna's clear off, though she was just four at the time I'm still pissed off whenever I think about it) and the very first comic book. If I owned the rights to the show I think I'd make a series of them exclusively on Mars. It could be pretty cool.

Show Time!

Don't Worry

A soft clatter sounding as two bandoleers fell to the floor was hardly a distraction as Vinnie felt very warm lips meet his own for the second time and he still couldn't move. Throttle was kissing him.

Throttle.

Kissing.

Vinnie.

Okay, he'd obviously fallen asleep on the couch and was having a dream. He hadn't dreamed about this since he was a teenager, but that conversation with Modo must have put him in a bad place in his own mind. There was just no way Throttle was kissing him.

There was definitely no way Throttle had just put his hand practically on top of a very private place!

"Whoa!" he yelled as he wrenched his face away. Yes, yelled. He definitely hadn't just squeaked. Vinnie Van Wham did not squeak!

Throttle squeezed lightly at his inner thigh and Vinnie squeaked.

Hands planted on Throttle's chest and pushed him away.

"No," he said firmly, both to his friend and also to his tingling stomach. "This isn't happening."

He was going to be firm on this. He was not going to think about how warm Throttle's chest felt.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Throttle asked. He sounded rejected, hurt.

Vinnie had hurt him.

"This is…" Vinnie desperately thought of reason why this shouldn't happen. He knew it shouldn't, though his mind was not coming up with any reasons why.

"Carbine!" he said suddenly. "You're still caught up in that whole… thing."

"And wasn't it you that wanted me to move on?" he asked.

"With Charley," Vinnie said. "Not with me."

"Why not you?"

Throttle was not pushing him, physically at least. He seemed to know enough to back off, to give Vinnie some room. It didn't seem right. Wasn't he, the baddest mama jama in the universe, suppose to be the one that locked lips with no reservations, that leapt in with no fear, that loved with no reservation?

He didn't know why, but he suddenly imagined Stoker laughing at his cowardice.

"What happens afterwards?" he asked softly, trying to tell himself that he didn't mind the fact that he sounded just like a blushing girl about to give up her virginity. In a way, he kind of was. "We both know you just didn't fall in love with me within the last five minutes, no matter how mouth watering my fab bod is."

Humor was the way to get out of this situation. If he could get Throttle to laugh or comment on his over-healthy ego than he'd be freedom bound.

He tried not to shiver at the feeling of Throttle softly tracing his cheek. Tried and failed.

"I do care about you Vinnie," Throttle said calmly. "Not exactly like that, I'll admit, but I'm not above trying. You keep telling me I'm a great guy, but I guess I don't see it anymore. I want someone who cares. And if you just happen to be one of my best friends, well that's just a bonus, now isn't it?"

Vinnie let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Throttle was really willing to go through with this, and Vinnie wasn't entirely sure he was that scared. The whole morning after deal was a consideration, sure, but Vinnie knew deep down his bro wouldn't hurt him like that. He knew what it felt like to be rejected, to be told to hit the road. Even if this didn't work out, Vinnie knew they'd probably just laugh the whole thing off and move on.

He must have given some kind of indication that he was okay with this because Throttle was kissing him again. But this time it was a little less sudden. A little softer, a little sweeter. Vinnie pressed back and let his hands move over the other mouse's chest, exploring.

Of course, Vinnie being who he was, he wanted more. Deep down, he'd always been kind of shy, a little more insecure than he'd ever wanted to let on. But he had been with others before, all women of course but that wasn't the point. He knew he was good in this aspect in life, and he wasn't about to let Throttle take the lead so easily.

His tail whipped around the tan mouse's ankles and a quick shove caused Throttle to fall, surprised, on the couch.

"Sorry Sweetheart," he said with a grin as he straddled the other Martian. "But you didn't think I'd go all passive on you, did ya?"

"Not really," he received as an answer as Throttle propped up on his elbows. "You gonna do something, or were all those stories just talk?"

"Ooh, a nonbeliever," he chuckled. "Don't worry, you're going to be singing my praises by the time I'm through with you."

Vinnie made fast work of going in for a kiss. His tongue dipped into Throttle's mouth, earning him a groan. He would have been happier with a slower pace, but he didn't really have that much self-control at the moment. His hands clasped around Throttle's wrist, keeping him from being able to move, though the leader wasn't putting up much resistance.

It was strangely erotic, sitting on top of him and just kissing him to his heart's content. He had wanted this ever since he'd understood what sex was, had had quite a few dreams in his adolescence that had left him waking up in the middle of the night aching so hard it was almost painful. The urges had faded away after a while, with the knowledge that it was just a fantasy, but it seemed the little ember was still there, and it was quickly bursting back into flame again.

Vinnie let go of Throttle, eager to explore. Hands ran up and down his chest and sides, rumpling fur as he went. Nails, blunted by Vinnie's jeans, dug into his ass. He jumped and groaned, wrapping his arms around a not so slender waist and sliding his hands under the leather vest and over his tanned fur. Throttle arched off the couch slightly to allow the article to be removed, sweeping his tongue over Vinnie's mouth, an invitation to play.

He hesitated for only the briefest of moments when he felt Throttle's hands going for his belt. The two had seen each other naked before, though never under theses circumstances. Privacy wasn't always a luxury on Mars because of the war, and they had changed in front of each other so often Vinnie had lost count. He'd always done his best not to look, more out of fear of being discovered than modesty, but he'd seen enough over the years to know what was there. There wasn't going to be any surprises for either of them.

He nearly jumped when a hand slipped into his unzipped jeans and touched him. Heat swirled in his lower stomach, and he couldn't hold in the gasp as Throttle started to pull him out and stroke him. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to calm down, trying to force himself to breathe.

"Vincent," Throttle whispered. "Vincent, look at me."

He opened his eyes and saw that Throttle had removed his sunglasses, staring right at him. The cybernetic eyes didn't really look any different than regular eyes, and Vinnie could only imagine what it would be like to have such sight problems like his. It must be so frustrating, to not be able to see normally without the aid of his glasses.

Throttle's hand stroked slowly, making his body burn, before moving to the base and gripping lightly. Vinnie stopped thinking.

His own hands moved from Throttle's upper torso to his pants, fumbling in a very uncool way with Throttle's belt before getting it off and sliding the pants off of his hips just low enough to free Throttle of the uncomfortable pressure he knew the mouse had to be feeling.

"Gods Vincent," Throttle hissed when and let his head fall back on the arm of the couch. Vinnie let a single eyebrow arch. Throttle had been calling him by his proper name quite a lot lately.

He reached down and gripped Throttle's occupied hand and forced him to stop, even while his own brain was telling him that the wonderful hand job he'd been receiving didn't deserve to be viscously cut off in the middle. But he had something he wanted even more. Something he knew the tan mouse would appreciate.

He lowered himself onto Throttle, giving him a slow, but very sensual kiss. Once he was sure he had him preoccupied and wouldn't see it coming, he brought his hips down against Throttle's and literally dragged himself against him. Throttle's cry of shock and pleasure reverberated into Vinnie's throat and he jerked his hips.

Vinnie didn't think he'd ever felt so much pleasure in his life as he began to grind against him. He could barely think straight as his fingers dug into Throttle's hair, ravaging his mouth as he continue to move his hips. Keeping him mouth to him was the only thing that was keeping him from screaming out and losing control.

Throttle jerked underneath him, adding to the rhythm himself and Vinnie felt that oh so familiar ache in his loins. He usually had such excellent control of himself, but he knew that this wasn't one of those times. He pulled his lips away with a groan and laid his head in the crook of Throttle's shoulder.

"Throttle," he whimpered. "Throttle, I… I…"

"I know," his leader whispered and Vinnie felt Throttle's tail twisting lovingly around his own and a soft, completely chaste kiss on his cheek before he lost it.

White haze seemed to flash in his mind as he convulsed. Pleasure that was so unbearable it was almost pain was surging in him and all he could do was clutch onto Throttle and hope he wasn't swept away by it. After a while his body started to relax with the sweet aftertaste, and ever bone in his body felt like it had been turned to mush.

"Mmm," he heard Throttle moan out softly. "That felt good."  
Vinnie just nodded his head against the other mouse's shoulder. There would be enough time for boasting later.

"We should move," Throttle noted.

"No," Vinnie pouted much like a kid being told he needed to go to school and wrapped his arms around Throttle's chest.

"We need to get cleaned up," Throttle said, and to Vinnie's annoyance he had more resolution than before.

"Fine," he muttered and stood up slowly, fixing himself and zipping his pants back up, watching Throttle as he did so as well. Honestly they were both a mess, and he knew it they let it dry it would be mortifying to try to get it out of their fur later on. "Well time is kinda of the essence here. Wanna shower together?"

This earned him an arched eyebrow before Throttle pulled him in a hug and gave him such a soft kiss Vinnie swore his knees would buckle.

"Sure," he breathed against his nose and pulled him gently to the bathroom.

As Vinnie enjoyed himself he wasn't aware of Modo outside the scoreboard door, blushing a deeper shade of red than Mars. Thank goodness that he had overheard them before he'd gone in or he didn't think any of them would ever live it down.

"Modo?" he heard a female ask and he looked over to see Charley.

"Charley Ma'am?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Throttle and Vinnie were doing all right," she said and bit her lip in nervousness. "I sorta overheard you two talking earlier and sent Throttle over to talk to him. You know if they sorted things out?"

"Yes ma'am, I believe they did," he said as he averted his gaze. There were just some things you didn't discuss in public, with a lady no less.

Fortunately Charley seemed to get the point and she blushed too.

"Oh!" she said and swallowed. "Good for them then."

"Yes, good for them."

"Modo?" she asked.

"Yes, Charley ma'am?"

"You want to get some hotdogs?"

"Oh thank my momma, I thought you'd never ask," he said quickly and hightailed it away with her in tow.

--

Hee hee, call it what you will but I loved that last little bit. Really, is there any other way for Modo to react in a situation like that?

Uh, I'm thinking this is probably the last chapter. There isn't much more I can think of for this story without making it way too mushy. Don't get me wrong, I adore fluff, but I find it a little hard to write it with these two. Chances are they'd just act normally and get on with this new aspect in their lives and I don't want this story to get to the point where it becomes superfluous.

Keep in mind I said probably. If there's something you'd like to see and I didn't put in I there, by all means, review and say so. I mean, this was intended as a one-shot, so if there's more to add, then I'll be happy to. I'm just out of ideas at the moment.

There was one review that requested he talk with Carbine. Anyone else think this is a good idea? 'Cause I'm half and half on it myself.

Oh and let me know if you liked the yaoi. I tried to keep it, and I know this is going to sound crazy, tame considering it was their first time. My roommates were all looking at me weird as I was writing, probably from all the giggling and blushing I was doing.


End file.
